


Pieces

by baneme



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Steve and Tony are in Tony's workshop, talking about things. When suddenly Guardians call.





	Pieces

 


End file.
